


Ergo, Urges

by misbegotten



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e16 Urgo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-23
Updated: 2000-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from "Urgo". Why did Daniel keep stressing Urgo's ability to "enhance certain experiences in order to motivate us"? Particularly smell and taste? All will be revealed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ergo, Urges

"Look, you guys can speculate all you want. I feel fine." Jack O'Neill looked -- as he usually did when faced with a problem which he could not identify, much less beat -- slightly belligerent. The Colonel paused as he glanced down at the coffee cup which he'd brought with him into Sam Carter's lab, then shrugged. "Thirsty, maybe. But fine."

Carter, unfazed by his complaint, again rewound the MALP recording of the "beach paradise" and teased from its frames the latent image. "Sir, if we can identify anything from this room, we might be able to figure out who is on P4X884 and what they did to us."

"If they did anything to us," O'Neill corrected her.

"Well, there is the problem of the missing fifteen hours." Daniel pulled his chair closer to the monitor between him and Sam, and tapped the image freeze-framed on the screen. "The answer may be here."

"I agree, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c, who stood behind him, looked unperturbed. "We must learn more about these unknown aliens before we can decide how to proceed."

"For the moment, you can proceed back to the infirmary." The four members of SG-1 turned simultaneously at General Hammond's words. The commander of Stargate Command looked slightly wary of the group gathered in Carter's office, but he did not voice whatever reservations he harbored. "Doctor Fraiser wants to do another blood work-up, to eliminate the possibility of a chemical cause for your condition."

Jack's brow wrinkled in distaste. "Condition?"

Sam contemplated another round of tests in the infirmary with little enthusiasm. Normally she wouldn't question the General, but for some reason she felt compelled to stay in the lab. "General, I'd like to keep working on this, if you don't mind." She indicated the monitor with a gesture, and Daniel nodded.

"Me too," he added. "Maybe we can find something useful."

Hammond considered it briefly. "Fine. Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c -- you go to the infirmary now. Major Carter and Doctor Jackson, you can report to Doctor Fraiser later. In the meantime, I want you all to monitor each other. If you detect any change in your status, beyond..." Hammond looked disconcerted for a second.

"Beyond a sudden attack of caffeine-itis?" O'Neill offered dryly.

"Yes," the General said firmly. "Beyond coffee cravings. If you detect any change, I want you to report to me immediately."

Hammond opened the door and indicated for O'Neill and Teal'c to precede him. Teal'c passed him without comment. O'Neill looked at Sam and Daniel with a barely restrained sigh, then placed his empty coffee cup on Carter's workbench. "Have fun, kids."

Carter shook her head tolerantly as the door contracted behind them, then turned her attention back to the digital image. "You know," she said thoughtfully as she studied it, "The more I look at this, the more it seems like some sort of laboratory."

"And we're the rats?" Daniel added, finishing the thought which she had not voiced.

"Well, yeah." Sam looked at him, appreciating -- not for the first time -- his ability to take disconcerting developments in stride. O'Neill, she knew, would have made the same comment sound like a personal accusation. "It's a little creepy," she admitted.

"A sunny beach untouched by man, an island paradise -- who wouldn't step into the trap?" Daniel closed his eyes briefly, the way he often did when he was trying to concentrate. "It's Eden."

He'd opened his eyes again. He had beautiful eyes, she thought absently.

"What does that make us then?" Sam teased. "Not rats." She was surprised to note that they had both leaned forward. She could smell him, Sam realized abruptly -- soap, and a musky scent that reminded her of the desert.

Daniel smiled at her crookedly. "Adam and Eve?"

She started to respond, but couldn't. His lips were on hers. She gasped, a noise of pleasant surprise, and drew him against her more closely. Daniel's hands were on her face, the rough edge of his fingertips caressing her cheeks. His tongue teased hers, and she tightened her grip on his shoulders reflexively.

Almost at once, they both pulled back. "Whoa," she said, acutely aware that she was breathing heavily. "Where did that come from?"

Daniel looked as surprised as she, and his face was flushed. "Uh, I don't know." He nearly knocked over his chair as he scrambled up and backed away a few steps. "I'm sorry, Sam. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Us, Daniel." Sam ran a hand through her hair, trying to regain her composure. "For a minute all I could think about was...."

"How good you taste." The words seemed to escape his lips involuntarily. Sam did not even recall standing up, but suddenly she was in his arms, her hands pressed tightly against his back. "And smell," Daniel muttered, nuzzling the soft skin by her ear. "You smell so good."

Sam let her head fall back, reveling in the sensation of his lips pressing a warm line of kisses down her neck. She ran her hands across his back, and found herself tugging at his jacket in frustration, trying to get past the restraining fabric to the thin t-shirt underneath. Sensing her impatience, Daniel struggled with the coat, and barely freed his arms from it before she knotted his shirt in her hand and pulled him against her. His hands were on her shoulders, at her chin, his fingers tangled in her hair, causing a pleasant rush of sensation. With a sharp intake of breath, she registered his hand moving lower, underneath her shirt to the soft skin at her hips, on her belly. Sam slipped one leg between his, melding her body against his form, and they balanced awkwardly against each other in a tangle of limbs. She felt his weight pressed against her, and with a shudder she realized how easily she could lose that last remnant of control....

They fell against the workbench with a thud, and the coffee cup that O'Neill had placed there toppled to the floor. They both jumped at the sound, and Sam struggled against the laugh that bubbled up from her chest. Daniel paused, looking at her quizzically for a second, and then she saw a sheepish smile tugging at the corner of his lips. They stood frozen, pressed together, for a long moment, until he said softly, "I've wondered."

She smiled in sympathy, then let her head fall against his shoulder, torn between embarrassment and frustration. The part of her that was a scientist was intrigued, puzzled. The part that was Daniel's coworker felt guilty. All the parts of her that weren't her rational consciousness were incredibly impatient and inflamed. "I think," she said finally, trying to keep her tone steady, "this qualifies as a 'change in status.'"

"Um, you could say that," he agreed. "Maybe we should tell General Hammond -- " He broke off, as Sam raised her head and looked at him expectantly. "That we're not feeling quite ourselves?"

She was unable to restrain a grin.

The ringing of the phone on her desk saved them from further comment. She hesitated, then pulled herself away from him. "Major Carter."

"Sam, this is Janet." Carter glanced at Daniel, then fixed her gaze back on the surface of the desk as he retrieved his jacket from the floor and attempted to disentangle the twisted fabric.

"Yeah, Janet. What's up?"

The doctor sounded hesitant, as if she wasn't sure quite which words to choose. "Are you and Daniel feeling okay?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" What she was feeling at the moment, Sam decided, did not qualify as 'okay'.

"I've got Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c in the infirmary right now, and they're both experiencing some odd effects. Their pulse and blood pressure climbed precipitously, and then leveled off abruptly. There don't seem to be any other symptoms at the moment."

Daniel was right behind her now, his head close to hers as he tried to make out the doctor's words. "I'm not sure," Sam admitted, acutely aware of the soft brush of Daniel's breath on her skin. "Daniel and I both experienced... something, but I don't know how to describe it."

Janet's sigh was audible. "Look, I'm going to suggest to General Hammond that we assign someone to monitor each of you, until we get a better idea of what's going on." Jack O'Neill's noisy protest at this suggestion echoed across the infirmary and through the phone.

"I think that would be a good idea," Sam agreed firmly. "We'll be there shortly." She returned the phone to its cradle and turned to face Daniel. Jackson was very close. Too close.

"Let's not say anything about this for the time being," Daniel suggested. "We don't even know if this is related to... whatever."

"Right," Sam agreed. "It might be completely unrelated." God, he smelled good.

"Right," Daniel echoed. He hesitated, as if he was about to say something more, then dismissed it and moved toward the door. "I think maybe we should forget about the MALP video for a while too, and find something else to do to take our minds off this." His eyes slid away from hers for a moment, and Sam was amused to see that the tips of his ears were flushed. "Something to do separately, I mean.

"Right." Which would be worse, she wondered. That this -- whatever it is -- was related to something that happened to them on P4X884. Or that it wasn't?

"Right."

Maybe she should take a shower. Maybe Daniel could take a shower.

Don't go there.


End file.
